Spyro and Cynder's legacy
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Shortly after defeating the Dark Master three words were spoken by Cynder. "I love you." These three words haunt Spyro's mind as their lives go on with world peace enjoyed by all. Will Spyro realize his feelings and gain understanding that his True Mate is Cynder... or will the fates try to tear them apart? Read and Review. Rated T for possible content.


**Spyro and Cynder had fought to the death in Convexity. It was here that Spyro defeated her and brought her back to the Temple. Later Spyro followed Cynder in hopes of helping her as the night of Eternal Darkness drew near. Upon arriving at the Well of Souls, Spyro ended up corrupted by the dark energy within and utterly destroys Gaul, the ape king..Here Cynder helps Spyro regain his mind where after he freezes himself, Cynder, and Sparx in a crystal of time. Three years pass but when Spyro and Cynder awaken they are tied together and must defeat the Dark Master, Malefor. **

**Shortly after their victory.  
**

* * *

"Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you... A new age is beginning... With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." The Ancient chronicler said as he looked over the book he had pulled from the shelves.

"And... What of Spyro? Is he..." Ignitus said with slight worry to his words.

"Hmm, that is the question isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book." A new book floats in front of the old chronicler, "I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

The old chronicler is then engulfed in an effulgent light as he soon passes on his power to Ignitus. The light fades and Ignitus' scales are now white with light blue. The book then floats in front of him.

"Well, young dragon... Where might you be?" Ignitus asked with a smile.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder fly together through the skies enjoying the peace that they brought to the world. Their happiness known and enjoyed by many. They fly on into the distance as their lives continue on.

* * *

**Spyro and Cynder's legacy.**

Shortly after defeating the Dark Master three words were spoken by Cynder. "I love you." These three words haunt Spyro's mind as their lives go on with world peace enjoyed by all. Will Spyro realize his feelings and gain understanding that his True Mate is Cynder... or will the fates try to tear them apart?

(I will be bring down all the stops and make this into a great story... now that I have the full Legend... I can now write a better story.)

* * *

The sun shown into the opening of the cave and glinted off the purple scales of a young dragon's face but seemed to dance across the darker scales of a black dragoness who laid next to the purple one. The Purple Dragon awoke to the sun shining through the entrance of the cave they had chosen to stay in. The sound of water could be heard as it flowed over the rocks and crashed against the banks. The purple dragon fully opened his eyes and saw that Cynder was laying very close to him. He only smiled and laid his head back down. He took note of the contented look on her face and smiled to himself.

He relaxed a bit and began to think, this was actually the first time he had to really think about anything. Everything else was already chosen for him but now there was nothing left except to enjoy the peace of the world. He also knew that there was going to be a festival in Warfang to celebrate their victory. He didn't want to go, nor did Cynder for that matter. At this moment one thing was on his mind.

_"Before I brought the world back together I heard a voice say something... only three words were spoken..._ I love you..._" _Spyro was thinking but said the last three words out loud as he had thought them. Something about those last words caused a surge of heat to surge from his chest as if flames had engulfed his heart for a slight moment. _"That was strange." _He shook his head and his stomach growled slightly.

"May as well go and find something to eat..." He chanced a look at Cynder as he got to his feet. "I should probably bring something back for her too." With that he walked to the entrance of the cave they were in.

He spread his wings and leaped into the air and began flying. Below him was beautiful grassland plains, to his right was a river that flowed south east through the middle of the valley, to his left was a rock wall, and above was nothing but the clear blue sky with a few clouds. Spyro did his best to avoid the cheetah village and banked hard to his right to keep from flying towards it any further. He really didn't want the cheetah's to see him, at least not right now. At the moment he just wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet from the chaos of war that had surrounded him for most of his life.

As he flew he was still thinking as he saw a few rabbits scurry from their burrows. He also saw a deer or two bolt towards the trees for cover. None of the animals knew what Spyro was capable of and kept running. He decided to catch a few rabbits for himself but the deer was for Cynder. He did not really know why he decided on this but he did not question it. He dove for the deer and shot it with a well placed and aimed Ice Shard. The deer fell to the ground quickly and was dead. In swift action Spyro also managed to get the three rabbits as he blasted the ground with a couple bursts of Earth. They were stunned but he soon ended their life by removing their heads.

After this bit he lifted the deer into his mouth and picked up the rabbits in his claws. His flight was heavily burdened as if he were carrying an adamantium orb but other than that his flight was unhindered.

* * *

Moments after Spyro had left Cynder awoke to find herself alone yet she had been having an enjoyable dream. In her dream she heard a voice echo the words she had whispered to Spyro before the world was brought back together.

_"Could have sworn that I had heard the words in Spyro's voice." _Cynder thought as she got to her feet.

Looking around she noticed that she was alone in the cave but she could tell that Spyro was close by. Despite that fact she walked to the entrance and sat over looking the valley of avalar. This was one of the few places that offered peace and quiet from the rest of the lands. All the others would practically worship the two of them so they decided on Avalar to stay till they were ready to show themselves.

The only one that actually knew of where they were hiding was Meadow, only because he had chanced upon their cave when he was searching for some herbs. He did promise not to speak of where they were and went his way. The hermit was the only one that actually gave them any form of trouble but all his words were cryptic and sounded like riddles. He only visited very rarely but when he did it was to speak of some kind of possible danger or warning that would occur at some point in the future.

It was quite strange, to say the least, but the hermit was really not a bad cheetah... just very strange and possibly deranged. There was one time that he showed up and spoke some kind of riddle. It had something to do with the festival in Warfang and something about their future together. At the moment neither of them wanted to be surrounded by others who would practically worship them. As it were they were some what content with living in peace.

There was one thing that they did do, however, Spyro had taken her to the swamp that he had grew up in. While there he introduced her to his parents, well adoptive parents, Flash and Nina, who were glad to see him. There was some time spent talking to which Spyro was glad to indulge in. Cynder was also happy to have such a change of pace. She could still remember it all.

*Flashback*

"Mom, Dad, I'm back. Where are you?" Spyro shouted once they had arrived.

Two dragonflies appeared from the top of a tree and looked down to see the familiar purple dragon but also saw another dragon with him. The two flew down to meet up with their adoptive son and welcomed him with open arms and warm greetings.

"Spyro, welcome home, it's so good to see you dear. Who's your friend?" Nina asked with a genuine smile.

Spyro smiled and used his wings to return the gesture of affection before replying.

"Mom, Dad. I want you two to meet Cynder." Spyro said which was received quite well.

"Cynder is it. Well, Cynder, welcome to our home why don't you two come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Flash stated as the four made their way to the dragonfly home.

Once inside the questions began to be asked, much to their chagrin.

"So, Cynder, when and how did you and Spyro first meet?" Nina asked curiously.

Cynder inwardly cringed but made sure not to show it. She decided to answer the question anyways.

"Spyro and I first met when he first began his journey. He told me about when he had left here to find where he came from." Cynder said telling the truth without mentioning the fact that she had been twisted by darkness.

"Well, Spyro, I hope that you have been treating her well." Nina said to Spyro.

Cynder saved Spyro from having to answer the question by saying, "He's a great friend and companion and he has treated me well. Ever since our last journey began he was always there to stand up for me. Sometimes I think that he would even die for me if it would save me from harm."

If Spyro's scales could have changed color they would have gone to a deeper shade of purple from the compliment, which he was not used to at all.

"Well that's how Spyro always was. Thinking of others before himself." Flash said.

After that first initial question several more were asked but one in particular embarrassed both of them to the extent of stumbling over their words.

"So... Have you two started a family already?" Nina asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Both, Spyro and Cynder were taken aback by this question and took the two of them a bit of embarrassment and stumbling over their words to answer. It was Cynder who wound up answering first.

"No... At least not yet."

Nina's hopeful look vanished but was soon back when Cynder continued.

"Though you may be able to expect grand children at some near point in the future." Cynder said and noted that Spryo had literally clammed up before staggering a bit and passing out. Fortunately she was able to catch him before he hit the floor. "This is something not so new. There have been times that he passed out but wound up in a dream like state. I say... give him a few minutes and he should be with us again."

*end of flash back*

It was shortly after Spyro regained consciousness that they were asked one last question and it was the whereabouts of Sparx. They answered that Sparx should be in Warfang, the dragon city. After staying with Spyro's adoptive parents for one night, Cynder had wanted to talk with Spyro about their future but she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to talk to him about it. Instead she settled for small talk and about the small portions of his past that she did not know about.

They both had arrived back at the Valley of Avalar a few days ago after leaving the the swamps behind. As it was things were actually going quite well for them but there was some tension between them.

As Cynder was lost in thought she didn't notice Spyro's return which warranted her getting surprised when she heard something drop onto the stone with an audible thud. She spun around and was ready for a fight by mere instinct. Upon seeing that it was Spyro she relaxed and took note of the meal he had brought with him.

There was a fair sized deer and three rabbits, she was about to take one of the rabbits but Spyro pushed the deer towards her and sat back as if waiting for something. She was confused by this and was wondering if something was wrong with him but decided not to worry over it at the moment. She bit into the deer meat and tore out a fair sized chunk and devoured it shortly.

After she had begun eating Spyro began eating the rabbits he had caught. He had felt a bit over joyed that she had accepted the offered deer and was curious of why.

*meanwhile in Warfang*

In a room lite by some torches and a small bug hovering over a table. The room was decorated with some tapestries and pieces of armor as well as the runic elemental emblems. There was also a balcony off one side of the large room. The room itself looked as if it could hold fifteen full sized dragons and still have room for three more.

It was in this room where the remaining three guardians, Sparx, and Hunter were conversing of what has been done.

"We have sent out search parties to all parts of the realm and there is no sign of Spyro nor Cynder. Though we have found a few groups of Dragons that were in deeper hiding than we had thought. Surprisingly there were other hatchlings with them." Terrador said as he looked over a map of the entire Dragon Realm.

The map was decorated with small needles to indicate area's searched and they spanned a vast area. The land of the Atlawa, Dante's Freezer, Boyzitbig, even the sky fortress. They even went to the Poison swamp, spanned across a vast area of wrecked ships and eventually wound up at the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor. Many others went further on as to scour the catacombs, the Twilight Falls, the Valley of Avalar, the Dam, and even into the Burned lands and the floating islands. So far there had been no sign of either of them it was like they had completely disappeared.

"It would be a good thing if we were to find them but we have scoured the entire realm. The odds are against us finding them. Although we were the ones who trained Spyro he had also learned a few tricks of his own. No doubt one such trick was how to remain hidden and out of sight." Cyril said as he looked at the map as well.

"What we really need is to get off our lazy rear's and get back to it." Sparx said as he floated over the map, "Those two are out there somewhere I just know it. I would suggest searching the Valley of Avalar again but I would probably recommend that Terrador go considering that he might be able to use his Earth power to sense anything out of the ordinary."

"And what pray tell would be out of the ordinary, Sparx." Cyril said in his usual 'better than you' tone.

"Well I dunno... It's Spyro and Cynder, what do you think. Weird things happen around those two all the time. So look for hidden caves or something." Sparx said as if he were the one in charge of the whole search.

"Sparx is right. There tends to be unusual things to happen around those two. As such we should increase our efforts to find them by doing what Sparx suggests." Terrador said.

"And what would that portend?" Volteer said as he held himself back from going into a spill of many other words of the same meaning.

"For one looking for anything out of the ordinary. As Sparx said strange things happen around those two all the time." Terrador said as he walked towards the balcony.

"Very well Terrador. I will go on ahead to Avalar and alert Chief Prowless to be on the look out." Hunter said as he turned away from the table and left.

Terrador nodded as he spread his wings and leapt into the air and flapped his wings a few times to gain proper flight.

* * *

*Elsewhere at the White Isle*

"And so the search continues." Ignitus said as he looked at several books as well as the hourglass. "Hurry, Terrador, the Ancestors know those two are meant to be together yet they do not realize their feelings for one another."

Ignitus shook his head and walked away from the books for a while.

"Hopefully the festival will help them. If it doesn't then only disaster can come from it." Ignitus said as he laid on the ground to rest.

* * *

**(And done with this part of this story. What do you think? Please leave a review ok.)**


End file.
